


Drinking is rough, so was he

by Joker1303



Series: Heather's oneshots [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Rape, Smut, Underage Drinking, Veronica is an awkward bean, first one shot, partys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: Heather Chandler, the demon queen of high school is raped at a party, and Veronica is there to comfort her





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot, and my first smut, please tell me if you like it and want more of this kind of thing in the future

Heather Chandlers POV

"STOP!!" I yelled, but he wouldn't listen, they never did, why were all guys like this? I fucking hate parties, but, to keep my reputation up as the Demon Queen of High School, I had to go to these bull shit things. The smell of alcohol on his breath was strong, and made me gag, he didn't care.

He pushed my head down, I hated this, it always felt like a dirty finger, and forced me to swallow when he came. I wanted to throw up, I tried to leave, hoping he's passed out by now.

"where you going babe, funs just begun," he purred, like a lion, tricking his prey into the den.

He pulled my panties down in one thrust, and was inside of me the next second, god it hurt, it always did, no condom or lube, just straight in. He forced me onto the bed, pushing his fat, sweaty body on top of my small frame. I felt so weak, so powerless. I fucking hated parties. My friends would want to know where I was, I hope to god they don't see me like this.

When he was done, I could barely walk I was in so much pain. I limped to the door, and looked down to see crimson red blood dripping down my leg, no drunk, stoned dip shit would notice or care in this place. I sat on the floor in a corridor, and cried, I could smell vomit and alcohol everywhere, the smell of a 'great' party as my friends would say.

Some one chucked me a bottle of beer and I chugged it, they passed me more and more till I couldn't think straight. Good, forget this, wipe it from your memory with alcohol and pills. This never happened. I hadn't been drinking for long, maybe 2 minuets, I was drunk enough to not be able to walk in a straight line, not enough to forget though. I walked (stumbled) around, looking for more beer, or maybe weed, let go of all your problems.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "hey heather," it was Veronica, sweet, fucking gorgeous Veronica, the one with soft lips I want to kiss, and a blue blazer I want to rip off her.

"heeeeyyy, Ronnnieeeee," I said, she looked at me, up and down, I probably looked like shit, my hair a mess, my blazer undone, my skirt wonky, shirt partially out of my skirt.

"hey, why are you bleeding? OH MY GOD HEATHER!! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?!?!" she yelled, no one even batted an eye towards her.

"you're so smart, Ronnnieeeee, and pretty," I said, I wasn't drunk enough to forget, but I wish to fuck I was.

 

Veronica's POV

She looked like shit, her leg had blood dripping down it, and she wasn't drinking for fun, she wanted to forget something, I'd seen this side of her before, when she drinks to forget something that had happened, and by the looks of it, "heather, were you, were you raped?" I said, quietly.

She said nothing, she just grabbed hold of me, and hugged me, she didn't let go, she was crying, sobbing into my shoulder, it must have just happened. I feel so bad, if I hadn't left her to see if Mac was ok, this never would have happened.

"Heather, its ok, I'm here, I'm going to protect you," I said

She looked at me, right in the eyes, and I looked at her in her eyes, and, our lips collided. My first kiss with a slightly drunk Heather Chandler. Holy shit, I must be dreaming. I hope I'm not though


End file.
